powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Daigo Kiryu
|homeworld = Earth |numberofepisodes = 48 (Kyoryuger) 9 (movies)}} , nicknamed , is , the Red Ranger of the Kyoryugers. Biography Early life When he was a little boy, Daigo traveled with his father around the world. One day, his father gave him a pendant of a dinosaur tooth/claw within some amber, (revealed that it is Allomerus, one of the dead Guardians's secret stone) which he said will guide him into becoming a "strong man" in the future. During an expedition, his father gave him money and a map, giving him the choice to go back to Japan and live a normal life; or "follow the path of the great dragons" and continue exploring the world. Daigo chose to live the life his father had. After that, his father disappeared. Defeating Gabutyra and becoming Kyoryu Red After the Deboth Army reawakened and attacked an Island in the South Sea, Daigo (now 20 years old and known by his nickname "King") was the first on the scene to fight back. Torin noticed this, and went to his aid by giving him a Gabrevolver and awakening Gabutyra from his slumber on the volcano. Noticing his braveness in the fight, Torin grants him the opportunity to become Kyoryu Red, should Gabutyra accept him after being defeated in battle. Daigo fought with Gabutyra for one month before he was able to defeat the dinosaur in combat. However, Gabutyra did not want to accept him, so Torin decided to look elsewhere for a new candidate to become Kyoryu Red. Daigo, unwilling to be left behind, grabbed Torin before he teleported and wound up in the Tiger Boy Family Restaurant, the front for the Kyoryuger base. When the Deboss Army unleashes Debo Hyogakki, one of the Debo Monsters that killed the dinosaurs, Gabutyra becomes enraged and goes after him despite not having his Zyudenchi installed. Knowing this could end up being fatal for Gabutyra, Daigo goes to his aid to protect him. Filled with gratitude, Gabutyra grants him the power of the Kyoryuger and Daigo becomes the Kyoryu Red. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger When the Gokaigers and Go-Busters were battling the combined forces of the remaining Zangyack and Vaglass, Marvelous and Hiromu prepared to face Waredonaiyer and an army of Gormin and Sugormin when suddenly Daigo (who had only recently become Kyoryu Red at this point) turned up declaring that the 37th Super Sentai had arrived to help. Marvelous was confused, as a Sentai is a team...causing Daigo to realize that the other Kyoryugers hadn't turned up. Remarking that his team was still hard to assemble, Daigo promised his fellow Reds that he would take care of Waredonaiyer and his forces. As Marvelous and Hiromu left to rejoin their teams, Daigo was finally joined by the others and they made short work of the Zangyack forces against them. :See Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie#Continuity and Placement for where this takes place for the Kyoryugers. Super Hero Taisen Z , Kamen Riders, and , as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] The Kyoryugers joined the action as the current Sentai team in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Daigo is first seen sparring with to determine how brave Haruto is, until Gai Ikari, the Gokai Silver intervene their sparring and wants to meet Haruto for the meeting about the mastermind behind framing Wizard and Beast on causing havoc via dark purple magic circles. During the war, him and the Kyoryugers join up with the heroes to fight the Madou, who also had brought back past Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Metal Hero villains. The heroes defeat them, but Psycho revived. The Kyoryugers summoned Kyoryuzin to fight him. They later on invite Wizard to hop aboard the Kyoryuzin. Wizard then actives two Rings which they use to defeat Psycho. After the battle, Daigo and Haruto were glad they met and fought together, as they watch their predecessors leave the field. Gabrincho of Music The Kyoryugers attend the show by pop star Meeko, a girl from Daigo's past. But when a group of Zorima led by two girls raids the area, the Kyoryugers hold off the Dino Girls while Kyoryu Red gets Meeko to safety. However, as the latter she lost her pendant, Daigo and Meeko encounter a former Deboth Army member named D who gained the power to become Deathryuger who confirms the girl to be the one he is looking for. Even with the Kyoryugers gathered, Deathryuger overpowers them all before taking Meeko. The Kyoryugers learn from Torin that D seeks to revive the first Zyudenryu Tobaspino before they are alerted to Tobaspino's reawakening with their Zyudenryu unable t due to the. Though Ankydon and Bunpachy attempt to help, they end up being forcfully merged with Tobaspino to create Spinodai-Oh which proceeds to ready the Great Eradication Blast. As the others make their way to him, Utsusemimaru halts Deathryuger's preparations with Pteraigordon. When asked why they would, the Kyoryugers start before they transform and proceed to fight D's forces. After a motorcycle duel, a wounded Deathryuger retreats back into Tobaspino as Raiden Kyoryuzin is formed and manages to make a dent. However, after he infiltrates Spinodai-Oh, Daigo is beaten to a bloody pulp by D after he discards his Deathryuger helmet. However, seeing the pendant Daigo brought with him, Meeko sings 'Dino Soul' which restores Spinodai-Oh's mind as it acts to stop the Eradication Blast. With the Gaburu Armed On Gabutyra Zyudenchi, Kyoryu Red uses two Gabutyra Fangs to knock D out of Spinodai-Oh with the villain falling his death. Saved by Raiden Kyoryuzin, the others convince him not to give up as they join Meeko's singing to purify Spinodai-Oh as they destroy the Eradication Blast. Entrusted with the Tobaspino Zyudenchi, Meeko while the Kyoryugers get a backstage while Topaspino returns to its resting place. Access to Carnival At the request of Torin, Yayoi started developing a new Zyudenchi which was called the Gabutyra+1. Eager to try it out, the Kyoryugers prepared to do a field test straight away. However when Daigo inserted it into his Gaburevolver the weapon instantly overloaded and backfired on Daigo which had the unusual effect of overwriting his personality with that of Gabutyra, essentially transforming Daigo into a "Gabutyra Human". After disappearing for the rest of the day and night, the remaining team lured him out with Amy as bait. However, when Resentment Knight Endolf (the newest addition to the Deboth forces) attacked, it was left to Torin to corner Daigo and finally remove the Battery, returning Daigo to his old self. Yayoi then discovered that the new Battery was never meant to be inserted into the Gaburevolver but was meant to used by Gabutyra himself. When Daigo threw it to Gabutyra, it transformed the huge mecha into a tiny creature which could be converted into a gun which would allow Daigo to join his powers with Gabutyra and access 'Kyoryu Red Carnival'. Using his new powers, Daigo easily defeated the latest Deboth monster that attacked. Kyoryugers vs Go-Busters Daigo Kiryu is warned by the past Gabutyra to not let his true friend get killed, although at first Daigo was not sure what he meant. Daigo only realizes it was Gabutyra after he dies. He and his teammates are reacquainted with the Go-Busters and later fight alongside the Abarangers and Zyurangers against Space War God Voldos and his army. Kamen Rider Taisen Daigo arrived to aid the Kamen Riders when started to be awakened, having Gabutyra fight the Generalissimo. Seeing that Gabutyra couldn't able to fight back, Kyoryu Red convinced his Zyudenryu to show his true brave, having his partner transform into the Kyoryuger Ressha as a result. Kyoryu Red, along with would assist the ToQgers, forming the mecha into ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner as they finish off the Generalissimo of Badan. 100 Years Later Daigo and the others are summoned by the SP Zyudenchi to help their descendents defeat Remorseful Knight Arslevan. ToQger vs. Kyoryuger The Kyoryugers return to fight alongside the ToQgers in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Kyoryu Red appears as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds whom address the Ninningers and Zyuohgers. Chou Super Hero Taisen to be added Personality An easygoing, strong, excitable, and very optimistic person, Daigo is surprisingly insightful, knowing how strong people are (like when he sees Amy and warns Ian that she is stronger than she looks) or can be (such as Nobuharu hindering himself with guilt), as well as figuring out why Gabutyra didn't accept him as a Kyoryuger initially. This insightfulness often serves him well, as he manages to get by without using a considerable amount of intellectuality. Whenever he is touted as harboring a particular trait by others, he tends to repeat it back with a "super" (i.e., Torin saying Gabutyra is serious, Hyogakki calling him insane) added to it. Daigo never tries to solve difficult problems with his head, instead he just relies on gut instinct to win. He has a tendency to announce before going into battle. He is very reckless, and tends to act first and think later in fights, and it was this very same recklessness that prevented Daigo from getting stronger, as evidenced in Tessai's harsh lessons. Family *Dantetsu Kiryu - Father *Amy Yuuzuki - Wife *Dai-kun - Great-grandson *Ami-neesan - Great-granddaughter Appearances in other media TV Hand-Offs meets Kyoryu Red.]] Red Buster appears to walk towards the camera until suddenly Kyoryu Red attacks him from behind. They get into a short scuffle until Red Buster catches a punch (similar to his interaction to Gokai Red) stopping the fight. Kyoryu Red faces the camera and punches towards it while Red Buster leans on top of his shoulder. ]] ToQ 1gou appears in front of Kyoryu Red wearing a pink costume, causing confusion until he starts wearing a normal red costume. The two then do a high-five before ToQ 1gou runs towards the camera as Kyoryu Red waves goodbye (to ToQ 1gou and, by extension, the viewers). First one to advertise McDonalds and the first one where the announcer is a man. Net movies Super Hero Taisen Otsu When Amy wakes up and found Fourze sleeping next to her, Gentle was shocked and the male members of Kyoryuger were wondering how could it happen. Daigo explains that Fourze fought Dricera and they became friends which made Fourze the "Horned Hero". However Skydain appears and challenges Fourze to see who can be the "Horned Hero". Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red: to be added :Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red Armed On: to be added :Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red Double Armed On: to be added :Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red Carnival: to be added Kyoryu Red Armed On (Dice-O).jpg|Kyoryu Red Armed On as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Kyoryu Red Double Armed On (Dice-O).jpg|Kyoryu Red Double Armed On as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Kyoryu Red Carnival (Dice-O).jpg|Kyoryu Red Carnival as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho Kyoryu Red appears with his team in the Nintendo 3DS Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho. Super Sentai Battle Base Kyoryu Red is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Kyoryu Red is avaliable in both Armed On and Gaburu Armed On, as well as Kyoryu Red Carnival, including his Samba, Western, Macho, Kung-Fu and Samba Carnival Special Biting Changes. Kyoryu Red Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Gabricalibur': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. **'Gaburu Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi': **'1 - Gabutyra' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Daigo's powers and is used to summon Gabutyra. *'ToQ Ressha': Borrowed from the ToQgers to effectively fight the Shadow Line during the emergence of Creator Devius. **'Diesel Ressha': Loaned by ToQ 1gou in exchange for a Gabutyra Zyudenchi. Attacks * : Daigo's signature attack, a powerful punch developed during his adventures travelling around the world. * : Daigo performs a spinning heel kick, manifesting a construct of Gabutyra's tail around his leg from his Brave energy to increase the power of the attack. Mecha *Zyudenryu #1: Gabutyra - Armed On= is Kyoryu Red's extension form accessed by using two copies of the Gabutyra Zyudenchi in his Gaburivolver. Sporting spiky silver armor across his right arm, Armed On gives Kyoryu Red access to his Zyuden Arms weapon, the Gabutyra Fang. Alternatively, Kyoryu Red can use a Spirit Ranger version of the Plezuon Zyudenchi to arm himself with the Plezuon Rocket. ;Arsenal *Gabutyra Fang *Plezuon Rocket *'Zyudenchi': **'1 - Gabutyra': Main battery-like device that is the source of Daigo's powers and is used to summon Gabutyra. **'9 - Plezuon Spirit Ranger Purple ver.' ;Attacks * Gabutyra Rock-Busting Punch: An enhanced version of Daigo's Rock Busting Punch performed with the Gabutyra Fang which fires an energy blast in the shape of Gabutyra's head that chomps the opponent. Appearances: Kyoryuger Episode 2, 4, 7, 9, 10, Super Hero Taisen Z, 12, 16-18, 20, Gaburincho of Music, 22, 24, 26, 34, 36, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, 37, 40, 44, 45, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger - Gaburu (Double)= is a double-armed form of Armed On which Kyoryu Red accesses with the W'' Gabutyra Zyudenchi. Sporting spiky armor, now gold instead of silver, across both his arms, Kyoryu Red is armed with two Gabutyra Fangs. Gaburu Armed On also appears in the mobile game ''Super Sentai Battle Base. As a bonus, new players who register through this link will get Kyoryu Red Gaburu Armed On as their first character once the game is launched on Summer 2013. It has also been added to the arcade game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. Unlike Hyper Shinkenger which debuted in Shinkenger's movie, Gaburu Armed On ultimately never appeared in the series itself. ;Arsenal *Gabutyra Fangx2: Main Weapon. *'Zyudenchi': **'W - Double': Battery-like device that evolved from a Gabutyra battery and is used to access Gaburu Armed On. ;Attacks * : Ganuru Armed On's finishing technique where Daigo hits the opponent with a barrage of rapid fire punches before finishing them off with the Gabutyra Rock-Busting Punch. This form is exclusive to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music. - Deinosgrander= is a further extension of Armed On (normally used by Kyoryu Black) which Kyoryu Red accesses by using the Deinosgrander Zyudenchi. The Deinosgrander armor consists of double gold spike armors on both arms and claws on the hands in the stylized image of Deinosgrander's head, with the longer upper jaw acting as the left claw, and the smaller bottom jaw acting as the right claw. When the Deinosgrander claws are clutched together and the Gaburivolver's trigger is pulled, the user can drill through layers of solid rock, as well as underground, in a fashion similar to the "death-roll" technique crocodilians use. ;Arsenal *'Deinosgrander' *'Gaburivolver' *'Zyudenchi': **'12 - Deinosgrander' This form is exclusive to Kyoryuger Episode 22. - }} - Gabutyra Human= When Daigo as Kyoryu Red tried to power up with the Carnival Zyudenchi via his Gaburivolver, it accidentally caused him to turn into a ; essentially a were-dinosaur, a human that thinks and behaves as a dinosaur. In this form he is constantly in a tyrannosaur-like stance and possesses heightened senses and reflexes. His helmet also functions as a dinosaur's head would, with the mouth design behaving like an actual mouth when roaring or biting. This form is distinguishable from Daigo's normal form by his helmet's silver mouth plate becoming black. Appearances: Kyoryuger Episodes 26, 27 - Carnival= is the form accessed when Daigo changed Gabutyra with the Carnival Zyudenchi to change him into the Gabutyra De Carnival/Minityra. In this form, Daigo's strength and energy levels has gone through the roof, allowing him to combat tough foes on more even grounds. The Gabutyra design on his chest is not for show: it can come alive and bite down on anything when Kyoryu Red wills it to, and it can extend itself for a few feet to chomp on a hapless and most likely taken-back foe. Also, Kyoryu Red can used the , where Kyoryu Red jumps at the foe and does a jumping sideways rapid kick, generating a Brave construct of a Gabutyra jaw chomping on a target until his foot actually makes contact with the target. To disengage the Carnival transformation, Kyoryu Red needs to take out the Carnival Battery out from the De Carnival/Minityra, allowing Gabutyra to return into his original Zyudenryu size. Later on, it is revealed that Carnival allows Kyoryu Red to utilize the others' Zyudenchi to manifest arm attachments akin to the Zyudenryu by using the Gabutyra De Carnival as a catalyst, making him essentially a man-sized Kyoryuzin with the command of . ;Arsenal *'Gaburi Carnival' **'Gaburivolver' **'Gabutyra De Carnival/Minityra': The Overcharge Mode of Gabutyra. Can transform in-between Live and Gun Modes. *'Zyudenchi': **'1+ - Carnival': Battery-like device that is used to access Carnival Form. **'1 - Gabutyra': Battery-like device used to finalize any Biting Changes. **'2 - Parasagun': Battery-like device used to equip the on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Western Carnival when followed by the Zakutor Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'3 - Stegotchi': Battery-like device that is used to equip the on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Samba Carnival when followed by the Dricera Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'4 - Zakutor': Battery-like device that is used to equip the on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Western Carnival when preceeded by the Parasagun Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'5 - Dricera': Battery-like device that is used to equip the on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses either Samba Carnival when preceeded by the Stegotchi Zyudenchi or Macho Carnival when preceeded by the Ankydon Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'7 - Ankydon': Battery-like device that is used to equip the on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses either Macho Carnival when followed by the Dricera Zyudenchi or Kung-Fu Carnival when followed by the Bunpachy Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'8 - Bunpachy': Battery-like device that is used to equip the on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Kung-Fu Carnival when preceeded by the Ankydon Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'9 - Plezuon Spirit Ranger Purple ver.': Battery-like device used to equip the on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses TV-Maga Carnival when followed by the Ankydon Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'00 - Tobaspino': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Spino Defenser on Kyoryu Red Carnival's left hand and Spino Boomerang in Kyoryu Red Carnival's right hand. Accesses Samba Carnival Special when preceeded by the Stegotchi Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'V - Victory' - A transparent silver Zyudenchi showing the icons for Zyudenryus 1-5. When used in the Gabutyra De Carnival, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the first five of the Ten Great Zyudenryu. Appearances: Kyoryuger Episodes 27-34, 36, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, 37-40, 42-44, 47, 48, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger - Samba= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the on his right arm and the on his left arm. Appearances: Kyoryuger Episodes 29, 38 - Western= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Western. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the on his right arm and the on his left arm. Appearances: Kyoryuger Episodes 29, 39, 40 - Macho= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Macho. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the on his right arm and the on his left arm. Appearances: Kyoryuger Episodes 29, 30 - Kung-Fu= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the on his right arm and the on his left arm. Appearances: Kyoryuger Episodes 29, 31, 36 - Samba Special= is a Carnival Biting Change using Stegotchi and Tobaspino's Beast Batteries. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red wields the in his right hand, the in his left hand, and is armed with the on his right arm. This form is exclusive to Kyoryuger Episode 39. - TV-Maga= In this currently unknown Carnival Biting Change of a hypothetical Kyoryuzin combo, Kyoryu Red is armed with the on his right arm and the on his left arm. This form is exclusive to Kyoryuger & Super Sentai: It's Getting Wild! Dinosaur Encyclopedia DVD. - }} }} Legend Sentai Devices is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into Kyoryu Red. - Kyoryu Red Carnival= A was also released. This makes Kyoryu Red the first Sentai hero to have an official Ranger Key of his Super Form made. }} - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. - The Ressha associated with the Kyoryugers, which transforms from Kyoryu Red's partner Zyudenryu Gabutyra; when replacing Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it forms ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin, arming the combination with the Goren Zyudenken. When ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin is combined with , it forms ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner. Additionally, the Ressha was transformed from the Gabutyra's Zyudenchi. Also appears as an SG Ressha in the toyline. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Daigo Kiryu is portrayed by . Hyper Hobby, February 2013''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' Tokyo Dome City Prism Hall event promotional pamphlet As a child, he is portrayed by . As Kyoryu Red, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Red Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and would later serve as suit actor for ToQ 1gou in Ressha Sentai ToQger. Notes *Like the Red Rangers of the last two Dinosaur-themed Sentai teams, Geki and Ryoga Hakua, Daigo is based on a Tyrannosaurus rex. **This makes him the only Kyoryuger to have the same motif as his previous counterparts. *In a strange coincidence, Daigo's character and his actor's name (Ryo) share the name of two members of the then-airing Sentai team from the year of his birth (1993). *Interesting enough,his name is like fusion from two characters from Yakuza series,Daigo Dojima and Kazuma Kiryu. *Kyoryu Red is the first and so far only Sentai hero to introduce himself to his predecessors in his team's "early-bird cameo", as he came to the aid of Gokai Red and Red Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, with the rest of the Kyoryugers arriving after the other two Red Rangers took their leave. **In contrast, the early-bird cameos in Kamen Rider summer movies always feature the upcoming rider coming to the aid of the current, soon-to-depart Rider. *Daigo's Carnival form is similar to the Battlizer concept in Power Rangers, as well as the Armed TyrannoRanger and AbareMax upgrades of his previous Tyrannosaurus-themed counterparts. **It is also similar in design, particularly with the Gabutyra teeth around his chest, to the chest of Creator King Ryuuwon, a dino-themed villain from GoGo Sentai Boukenger (who was modeled originally after the Zyuranger mech Daizyujin). **It is also the first Red Ranger-exclusive power-up since the DekaRed Battlizer and the first since AbaRed's AbareMax form to use a Red Ranger-exclusive power-up in the series proper. **Also, the pants of Carnival bears a slight resemblence to the civilian clothing worn by Ryouma, who was GingaRed in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. *Kyoryu Red used to have the most forms of an individual Sentai Ranger and Sentai Red, with twelve: his normal form, his three Armed Forms (Single, Double, and Deinosgrander), Gabutyra Human, and seven Carnival forms (default and six combos). He is surpassed by the next Red Ranger, ToQ 1gou, with fourteen forms, including comical ones. **He has even more forms than Jayden Shiba, the Red Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai, who has eight, with the US-exclusive Mega Mode (Mega Mode, Super Mega Mode, Mega Shark Mode, and Shogun Mode) forms on top of Shinken Red's four forms (Base, Super Shinkenger/Super Samurai Mode, Hyper Shinkenger/Shark Attack Mode, Forest Animal/Illusion) from Shinkenger. **With twelve forms, he has more forms than even Tommy Oliver's ten forms (Green Ranger, Green without Dragon Shield, Green without Dragon Shield and armbands, White Ranger, White Ninja, Metallic Armor Mode, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, Black Dino Thunder Ranger and Super Dino Mode); however, like Jayden, all of Daigo's forms are just varients of his base red ranger form while Tommy's are all different ranger suits with forms locked to those suits. *The animation of the Gabutyra Human's face when he roars is reminiscent of the Abarangers, who would roar when their transformation was completed. *Daigo's animalistic nature as the Gabutyra Human, as well as his tendency to bite his enemies, is reminiscent of . *He shares the same name with Daigo from Dairanger Appearances * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **''Brave 1: He's Here! The Bright Red King'' **''Brave 2: Gaburincho! Biting Combination'' **''Brave 3: It's Going to Get Wild! The Slashing Brave'' **''Brave 4: Missed Shot! The Gaburivolver of Courage'' **''Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon'' **''Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Candelilla'' **''Brave 7: Angry! Daigo's in Big Trouble'' **''Brave 8: Where Are We? Break Through the Depression'' **''Brave 9: Very Strong! Pteraiden-Oh'' **''Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **''Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool'' **''Brave 12: Attack! The King and I'' **''Brave 13: Snip! Protect the Missing Heart'' **''Brave 14: Oh No! Spirit Base'' **''Brave 15: How Irritating! Dogold's Ambition' **''Brave 16: Digging! My Treasure'' **''Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray'' **''Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike'' **''Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family'' **''Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall'' **''Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back'' **''Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboth Revived'' **''Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed On Midsummer Festival!!'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music'' **''Brave 24: Burn! The Seven Kyoryugers'' **''Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboth Army'' **''Brave 26: Surprise! The Gabutyra Human'' **''Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution'' **''Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge'' **''Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances'' **''Brave 30: Hand it Over! The Guardians’ Fragment'' **''Brave 31: Vaacance! The Eternal Holiday'' **''Brave 32: Victory! The Sports Game'' **''Brave 33: Maximum! I Will Protect the Lady'' **''Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival'' **''Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin'' **''Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle'' ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends **''Brave 37: Revenge! The Ghost Deboth Army'' **''Brave 38: Love Touch! The Most Beautiful Zorima'' **''Brave 39: Full Array! The Ten Great Kyoryu Powers'' **''Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man'' **''Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth's World War'' **''Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice'' **''Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Streizer'' **''Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction'' **''Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End'' **''Brave 46: Great Duel! The Attack of Tears and Love'' **''Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave'' **''Brave Final: Great Explosion! Goodbye, Kyoryuger'' * *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER'' * Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also & Dino Super Charge *Dantetsu Kiryu - Daigo's father and the second Kyoryu Silver of the present day Kyoryugers. *Amy Yuuzuki - Kyoryu Pink and Daigo's future wife. *Dai-kun - Daigo and Amy's descendant and leader of the future Kyoryugers as Kyoryu Navy. *Ami-neesan - Daigo and Amy's descendant and the third Kyoryu Cyan. References External links *Kyoryu Red at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Kyoryu Red Double Armed On at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Kyoryu Red Carnival at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kyoryu Red at the Dice-O Wiki **Kyoryu Red Double Armed On at the Dice-O Wiki **Kyoryu Red Carnival at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Leaders who step down Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Power Archetype